


Warmest Here With You

by Cobaltix



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobaltix/pseuds/Cobaltix
Summary: Imp Man is overly prepared for staying inside during the harsh weather. Though, there's a little someone he'd love to join him...
Relationships: Imp Man (OC)/Seraph Man (OC), OC/OC, Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Warmest Here With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGoosePotions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoosePotions/gifts).

> whoo yeah, first small fic-
> 
> so first off I wanna say that Seraph Man belongs to my friend TheGoosePotions!! kinda based on some fluffy headcanons we made together. basically they're both complete suckers for cuddling and intimacy haha. 
> 
> while I will be making another fic that talks more about how they met, long story short they work together as therapy robots. seraph gives patients support and sympathy while imp gives harsh truths and criticisms. cue some off duty flirting lmao-

"Urgh..." Imp shivers as he watches the frigid air outside rush through the frozen trees. He's grateful that he's inside his lair, wrapped up in about four blankets, two draped over his back, two in his lap. 

With his pitchfork in hand, he starts a sizeable flame from it and tips it into the fireplace in front of him. The thick wood quickly flares up, a bright fire began shooting upwards before eventually dimming down. Warm as he is, though, there's still something that could make him feel even better on a dreary evening like this. Or rather, someone.

"Seraphhh..." The demon bot coaxed his partner. "Come on in here or I'll hog up what's left of these blankets for myself," Imp pretends to reach teasingly for another whole pile of them, stuffed in a corner.

In the hallway, the angel had just been flying on by when Imp called. Curiously eyeing the devil, he made his way to the huge, glossy fireplace where Imp was. He sat himself down next to Imp and, knowing exactly what his boyfriend wanted, started snuggling under his arm and into the blankets with him. 

"Seems like you've got more than enough of them to share..." Seraph smiles as he rests on Imp's chest, playfully sticking his fingers in and out of the craters from the crescent moon the bot adorned. "I can't see any reason for you to need THIS many blankets..." he jokingly remarks, not at all fooled by Imp's claims 

Imp chuckles, nuzzling his cheek on Seraph's head. "You got me there." Flames off, he cheekily slips his pitchfork under Seraph's helmet, knocking it off and revealing the angel's short blonde hair. 

"Imppp..." Seraph scolds, caught completely off guard. "What are you up to?" 

"Getting you more comfortable, of course. No need to keep that on all day." Says Imp, gently tucking his wing over Seraph's back. 

Since it's almost too warm at this point, Seraph squirms out of some of the heavy covers and decides Imp's embrace, along with the heat from the marbled fireplace, is enough for him. He wraps his arms fully around Imp's neck and kisses his cheek.

In return, Imp strokes the bot's hair, pulling his bangs away from his forehead to kiss it as well. As Imp lowers his head to where their foreheads are touching, the two take their time to exchange loving gazes before Seraph slowly returns to laying on Imp's tattered, crimson armor. 

"Hmm..." Seraph mumbles happily, wings fluttering about."You're almost doing too good of a job getting me comfortable."

"Glad." Imp grabs onto his lover's waist and hugs him tightly, his tail behind him waving back and forth carelessly. "Always wanna make our off time pleasant as possible..." 

"You don't even have to try." Seraph grabs onto Imp's right horn, slightly turning him around to face him. "Whenever I'm with you? I've never felt better."


End file.
